Amor en la Academia Alius
by Saray Afuro
Summary: Laura excla, Sasha-Celia y yo, vamos a la Academia Alius, en la que conocemos a unos chicos interesantes...Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Una historia de Sasha-Celia, Laura excla y yo!:**

Nayla, Laura y Salma, eran las nuevas alumnas de la Academia Alius. Ellas solo iban por los equipos de fútbol que había

De camino...

Laura: jope, ¿falta mucho?

Nayla: ¡creo que no...! ¡Que ilusión, quiero llegar yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Y una señora que estaba leyendo, la manda a callar.

Señora: shhhh

Nayla: como que shhhhhhhh, anda ya -por lo bajito, y Laura y Salma con la gotita a lo anime.

Salma: ¡mirad, hemos llegado!

En cuanto la escucharon, Laura y Nayla salieron del tren rapidamente gritando:

Las 2: ¡POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIN!

El problema, es que iban tan corriendo, que Nayla se choca con un chico y se cae al suelo.

Nayla: ¡auh!

Laura: ¿estas bien? ¡Oye, pídele perdón?

¿?: que? Pero si ha sido ella, hombre

¿?: eso, eso.

Salma: pidele perdon, imbecil

¿?: no ve, no ve, "perdon" -con retintin.

Nayla: bueno vale perdonado u.u

Sirena: ¡piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Laura: ¡vamos, a clase!

Las 3, junto a los 2 chicos, fueron super corriendo, para no llegar tarde pero fue inutil...

Profe: ejem, señorito haruya y fuusuke...

Los 2: ¡disculpa!

Profe: ...sentaos...

Los 2: uf...

Profe: en cuanto a ellas...Son las nuevas alumnas.

Salma: Salma García

Nayla: Nayla Jiménez ^-^

Laura: yo soy Laura, encantada.

Profe: haber...Jiménez, sientese al lado de...Midorikawa.

Nayla: si -se sienta.

Profe: Laura... Al lado de Haruya

Laura: ok, quiero decir...Si señor ^-^'

Profe: Salma, al lado de Kiyama.

Salma: hai!

Hiroto: soy yo ^-^' -al ver que Salma no lo encontraba.

Laura: ah, tu eres el de antes -a Nagumo

Nagumo: si

Laura: madelucado...

Nagumo: jum

Laura: ^-^

Después de clases, las 3 quedamos para ir a comprar, o cosas asi.

Salma: mira esto ^-^, me lo voy a probar ^-^

Nayla: emh...No encuentro nada interesante.

Laura: jaja, venga hombre, para impresionar a Nagumo...Quiero decir, jeje, esto, no, nada, olvidalo!

Nayla: ¿que...? (un momento, le gusta Nagumo) te gusta Nagumo?

El problema, es que Nagumo estaba detrás y...

**¡Hasta el siguiente, dejad reviews!**


	2. Nagumo, ¡confuso!

**Espero que os guste el capítulo 2 ¡disfrutad!:**

****El problema es que Nagumo estaba detrás.

Nagumo: ¿que has dicho?

Nayla: emh...-nerviosa, porque Laura la miraba como diciendo: te mato.

Laura: ¡e-era un broma!

Nagumo: ah...Bueno, vale T.T

Laura: pasa algo?

Nagumo: no que va ^-^'

Suzuno: ¡venga, diselo!

Nagumo: calladito estas mas guapo.

Suzuno: jajaja mejor me callo... ^-^'

Salma: que ha pasado aqui?

Nayla se acerca a ella y le cuenta lo sucedido.

Salma: wow, en serio entonces a Laura... -pero Nayla le tapa la boca rapidamente.

Laura: jum ,¡que tontería, como me iba a enamorar yo de este pelmazo-imbécil!

Eso no parece que le gustara mucho a Nagumo, porque se fue corriendo.

Suzuno: ¿eh? espera nagumooo! -iba tras el.

Las 3 se quedaron un poco...Pasmadas.

Nayla: ...creo que te pasaste un poco Laura-chan.

Laura: ¡que no, no estoy arrepentida! (claro que lo estoy...)

Salma:lo mejor será...

Hiroto: que vayas a hablar con Nagumo -las 3 pegaron un repullo.

Nayla: ¡que susto, fantasma!

Hiroto: perdon ^-^' pero mejor que vayas a hablar con Nagumo porque cuando le pasan cosas asi, no piensa en otra cosa

Laura: o sea, le gusto (¡por fiii!)

Hiroto: puede

Laura: bah (¡yupii!) iré a hablar con el

Laura fue por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba. Hasta que vio a Suzuno hablar con Nagumo.

Laura: ¡al fin! me esconderé.

Suzuno: fue un error que te enamorases de ella, no ves que no te quiere?

Nagumo: no sé que hacer

Suzuno: lo que te recomiendo, es que le digas: ¡te odio dejame!

Nagumo: que..? no pienso hacer eso, pero puede que Laura no sea mi...

Suzuno: ¿amor verdadero? ¡Eso no existe, hombre! ¡Claro que no lo es, te desprecia!

Nagumo: ya lo se, y estoy confuso, ¿que hago?

Suzuno: haz lo que quieras, yo me voy con Hiroto, Nayla y Salma, chao

En cuanto Suzuno se fue, Laura salió y se sentó a su lado.

Laura: Nagumo-kun...

Nagumo: ¿Laura?

Laura: asi es

Nagumo: (...)

Laura: ¿estas enfadado conmigo? (que guapo...¿que? creo que me estoy enamorando) -pensó Laura.

Nagumo: eh? n-no, claro que no.

Laura: venga, se te nota en la cara

Nagumo: mmmm no es que esté enfadado contigo, es que yo...Te... -acercandose mas a ella.

Laura: s-si? (¿¡que va a hacer!?)

Nagumo: te quie...

Suzuno: ¡eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! ¡Ya es tarde, no lo veis! ¡Mañana tenemos clases, y nos tenemos que acostar!

Laura: (grrrrr, mierda, se va a enterar)

Nagumo: (joer) vale, ¿vamos?

Laura: si

Llegan a la Academia, y había que acostarse ya.

Laura: buenas noches Nagumo-kun -y le da un besito en la mejilla.

A Nagumo se le subieron los colores, pero se va sin decir nada.

Laura: que mono ^-^

Nayla y Salma: ¿que has dicho?

Laura: ¡ah! ¡Que susto!

Salma: a Laura le gusta Nagumo, a Laura le gusta Nagumo

Laura: noooooo

Nayla: ¡te hemos escuchado! Y Hiroto-kun y Suzuno-kun nos han dicho que casi te besa

Laura: que no, eso son imaginaciones de esos 2 imbeciles.

Salma: no insultes a Suzuno

Nayla y Laura: ¿?

Salma: eh ah, olvidadlo

Nayla: al fin y al cabo yo soy la que disimulo mejor

Laura: que?

Nayla: eh? n-no nada! -y se encierra en su habitacion.

Laura: (a Nayla le gusta alguien...? Pues no parece ^-^' lo descubriré!)

Salma: buenas noches

Laura: lo mismo digo.

**¡Ya está, hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Una noche espectacular

**Bueno por fin, ya lo se. Es que lo hice pero se me borró enterito**

****A la mañana siguiente, el Gaia/Génesis estaba entrenando,como es de costumbre.

Pero algo fallaba...

Hiroto: ¡toma! -chuta a puerta

Y Nero la para

Ulvida: pasa algo Hiroto

Hiroto: eh?

Ulvida: lo digo porque hoy fallas muchos tiros. Es decir, has fallado porque...¿Tienes problemas con alguna chica?  
-esto ultimo molestó a Hiroto

Hiroto: no, y vete a tu posicion en vez de ser tan cotilla -Ulvida se fue y no escuchó lo ultimo.

Después del entrenamiento, Hiroto,Nayla,Salma,Laura,Suzuno y Nagumo quedaron para pasear.

Suzuno: ¡aaaaaaaaaaah! -dijo asustado

Nagumo: no ve, que pasa?

Suzuno: ¡el parque de atracciones, me encanta! -dijo señalandolo.

CAIDA A LO ANIME

Nayla: ¡wachi! ¿que tal si vamos?

Hiroto: tu siempre asi de alegre ^-^

Nagumo: bah

Laura: venga hombre! -y lo coge del brazo y se van al parque de atracciones

Salma: en fin

Llegaron...

Nayla: eh? ¡anda! ¿Que tal si nos montamos en la noria, Hiroto-kun?

Hiroto: tu...y yo?

Nayla: no te parece bien bueno no importa

Hiroto: no espera claro que quiero

Nayla: ¿en serio? ¡wachi venga vamos!

Salma: eh? eso a que viene

Laura: se gustan?

Salma: ni idea

Suzuno: jooo que chicas tan aburridaaaaaaaas

Laura y Salma: por? -cara asesina

Suzuno: no, esto, yo, joooooooo

Las dos: asi mejor ^-^

Nagumo: -con la gotita a lo anime- bueno venga que parecemos unos pasmarotes

Laura: si ^-^ Nagumo-kun y yo vamos tambien a la noria, es tan romántico -eso ultimo hizo sonrojar a Nagumo

Salma: y yo con este...Este pelmazo

Suzuno: ...que tiene de malo?

Salma: ..no nada venga vamos.

Se montaron, el problema es que la noria se atascó

Nayla: eh

Hiroto: eh? oh no encima en lo mas alto

Nayla: que miedo T.T

Mientras en otro vagon

Laura: (¡yupi es mi oportunidad!) ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Nagumo-kun tengo miedo!

Nagumo (buaaaaaaaaaaaah y yo tambieeeeeen) -en su mente

Otro vagon

Salma: bah

Suzuno: no tienes miedo

Salma: tu lo que quieres es que me agarre a ti y grite como una loca

Suzuno: -suspira-eso es lo que piensas tu

Salma se sonroja y lo ignora.

En el primer vagon...

Hiroto: Nayla

Nayla: que

Hiroto: sabes que? ultimamente estoy muy desconcentrado en mis entrenamientos.

Nayla: estas bien

Hiroto: si, solo que...Hay una persona que no me la quito de la cabeza

Nayla: quien es?

Hiroto: es -se acerca mas y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, la noria empieza a funcionar.

Nayla: e-e-es?

Hiroto: o-olvidalo

Y se fueron a casa porque ya era muy tarde y mañana tenian clases.

Nayla: buenas noches Hiroto-kun -y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Hiroto: lo mismo digo -sonrojado y se va.

Y al dia siguiente...

**Espero que os haya gustado! El siguiente capitulo será dedicado a Sasha-celia mi prima con Suzuno.**

**¡Gracias y dejad reviews!  
**


	4. Si te he visto no me acuerdo

Una tarde maravillosa, Nayla y Laura paseaban por las grandes calles de Inazuma.

Nayla: mmm que puedo comprar?

Laura: ni idea

Nayla: jeje.

¿?:¡Chicas! -dijo una voz de un chico muy querido por ellas.

Nayla: ¡Nagumo!¿Que haces aqui?

Nagumo: pensé que, ¡podia ir con vosotras!

Nayla: Mmm (Esto es de chicas! ¡esfumate!) -pensó y dijo- Laura esta aqui Nagumo y creo que no lo ves desde hace una semana.

Nagumo: eso.

¿?: ¡Lauraaaa!

Nayla: ese quien es

Nagumo: ni idea.

¿?: soy Zell el novio de Laura.

Los 2 sobre todo Torch: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Laura: esto..

Nayla: ¡no me lo contaste!

Laura: ...

Nagumo: si te he visto no me acuerdo, ¿no? Vale, olvidame.

Laura: Nagumo espera yo... -pero ya era tarde.

Nayla: hablaré con el.

Nayla hechó a correr detrás de Nagumo, hasta que lo alcanzó.

Nayla: ¡hey hey!

Nagumo: ¿Que?

Nayla: dale una oportunidad por fi.

Nagumo: ¿a donde vas? ¡Ni de broma, pensaba que...!

Nayla: ¿que estaba enamorada de ti? Yo lo pensaba, hasta hace un par de minutos.

Nagumo: ...

Nayla: hazme caso

Nagumo: no, que lo hubiera pensado antes de hacerlo.

Nayla: ...bueno, pues me voy.

Nagumo: hasta ahora. -se despidió y cuando ya se había ido dijo- ...no se que pensar.

Entonces, Nayla le contó a Laura toda la conversación.

Laura: que..

Nayla: es que, no puedo creer que..

Laura: ¡lo hice por...Mis razones tendrá!

Nayla: vale, pero que sepas que Nagumo está fatal.

Laura: ya lo arreglaré.

Nayla: ¡no, si no lo arreglas ahora...!

Laura: ¡y que quieres que haga!

Nayla: bueno, tranquilicemonos, estoy alzando mucho la voz.

Salma: que pasa aqui.

Nayla: ¡Salma, que tal!

Salma: por ahi

Nayla: ah pues...

Laura: ...

Nayla le contó lo sucedido a Salma, punto por punto, coma por coma.

Zell: ¿¡que!?

Laura: ¿Zell?

Zell: ¿te gusta ese?

Nagumo: hola a todos.

Zell: ¡Nagumo, te desafío!

Todos: ¿¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?

**¿Qué intentará Nagumo?  
**

**Continuará...  
**


End file.
